Kylong-Ebenen Questreihe
Dregs Landeplatz Sokokar-Serie Startet mit Borbin Happens (Abenteuerversion) #Hörner abstoßen durch Zähne ziehen (68) #Ein wachsames Auge (69) #Der Feind meines Feindes (69) #Lynchpins Entführung (70) #Hier in meinem Sokokar fühle ich mich am sichersten (70) Startet mit Jones (Handwerksversion) #Zähne los! (68) #Ein Auge am Himmel (69) #Mit Erz und Verstand (69) #Rettungs-Vorbereitungen (70) #Sind es gute Nachrichten? (70) Grush McSearrin series #Blöde Drachniden (68) #Blöder vergifteter See (68) #Schlaue Hilfe! (69) #Ryjesium-Reaktivpulver (69) #Blöder Grush (69) #Dekontaminierung (69) Zeliss Vrang series #Die Seeufer-Ruinen (68) #Diebische Aasfresser(68) #Durchnässte Artefakte (68) Kauffrau Wohlwert series #Häute eines Kriegers (68) #Zwirn eines Edelmanns (69) #Descamus Lieferung (69) Fortsetzung bei Kaufmann Descamus in Terens Griff. Karlson Gnomgomery series The first quest with Charleston is item triggered. You must find a strange badge on a corpse at the bottom of Ryjesium Lake to begin this series. #Das seltsame Abzeichen (69) #Andauerende Nachforschungen (69) #Kraft! (69) #Forschen (69) #Der Missionskoffer eines Beauftragten (70) Ebet Corscrag series #Lieferung für Herrn Corscrag (72) - Begins with Deputy Gorelong in Dreg's Landing #The Water Carries the Sound (73 Heroic) Xvenloo Ghox series #Drolvarg Observation (73) #A Sister's Folly (73) #Kill Them, But Kill Them Respectfully Tszuij Adawhi series #A Discerning Palate (75) #Spicy Shissar Roll (80) #Krunchy Kunzar Roll (83) Terens Griff Gauwren Tarix Serie #Ryjesium-Lauche (68) #Warme Häute, dicke Bäuche (69) #Ein fehlender Freund (69) #Vernichtet diesen Ort (69) #Schlimme Nachrichten (70) Continue with Drobbs Swifttoe at Brakthyr's Post. Moorha Tildaelaela Serie #Rest-Äther (69) #Calebs Ruhe (69) (wird beendet bei Gauwren Tarix) Kaufmann Descamus Serie #Descamus Bezahlung: Yeti-Felle (69) #Descamus Bezahlung: Schrecklich geheilt (70) #Descamus Bezahlung (70) (wird beendet bei Kauffrau Wohlwert am Dregs Landeplatz) Dwombo Twiggler #Ein Risiko für Dwombo eingehen (71) (This appears to be the connector quest from Kylong Plains to Fens of Nathsar, last step in Traigia Hothkin series) Brakthyr's Post Schläger Malgon series #Fang des Tages (70) #Ein gefährlicher Verkauf (70) #Beschaffung der Waren (70) #Die Inselfestung von Varis (70) #Riecht die Magie (70) #Eine wichtige Lieferung (70) Continues with Hraen Vutha in Kunzar's Edge. Gillin Henry series #Die Bruchzeh-Goblins (69) #Ein großer Staubbeutel (69) #Zehennagel eines Lindwurms? (69) #Die Theorie auf die Probe stellen (69) Additional quests: *Massiger Profit (69) - from Lanyir Dirin *Ein königliches Fleisch (70) - from Grimma Fren Kunzar's Edge Hroar Kalazius series #Die Gra'al Shul (70) #Die Kaisermauer (70) #Selethisk befragen (70) #Xakhiz Projekt (71) #Breaking it Down (71) #Eine erforderliche Komponente (71) #Kehrt zu Hroar zurück (71) #Die Prüfung (71) #Gra'al Shul zerstören (72) #Mission abgeschlossen (72) #Traigia Hothkin in Highton (68) Hraen Vutha series #Ein neuer Helfer (70) #Das Treffen (70) #Der schwierigste Teil (70) #Dem Arkanisten auflauern (70) #Hinrichtung (70) Hilbraega Stoutmun series #Gra'al Shul Kopfgeld (70) #Fels der Herausforderung (72) #Showdown at Gra'al Shul Temple (73) Highton Germa Prash series #Kjuhs Daten (71) #Bleibt euren Feinden nahe (71) #Knollkopps Bitte (71) #Di'zok Geheiminformation (72) #Di'zok Geheiminformation: Kjuhs Plan (72) #Kjuhs Blyzurit (72) #Letzte Suche (72) Traigia Hothkin series #Die Aschenhöhle (71) #Wachs? (70) #So, Wachs? (72) #Keine Gluthornisse (72) #Eine seltsame Kreatur (72) #Noch eine seltsame Kreatur (73) #Noch eine weitere seltsame Kreatur (72) #Seltsame Kreatur (73) #Ein wichtiges Paket (72) Joolin Verk series #Eine giftige Begegnung (70) #Eine andere giftige Begegnung (72) Borgil * Borgils heiße Flügel (71) - ---- Anda series #Eine Handvoll Metall (70 heroic) #Für ein paar Münzen mehr (70 heroic) Item triggered #Ein verlorenes Paket (69) #Ein makelloser Profit (69) #Ein großer Staubbeutel (69) #Lore and Legend: Drachnid (scales) #Tome: A Mysterious Red Tome collection quest leads to Locate the Legate and Bones, Bones, Everywhere Bones Other *A Rune Awakening: Kylong Plains (Sorcerer only) The Gwalnax Brigade Series See dull kromslayer for the way to gain initial faction with The Gwalnax Brigade. Once your faction is better than -10000, you may speak to Battle Master Dolak. Battle Master Dolak #Leave No Di'Zok Behind (65 Heroic) Warlord Gadar Gwalnax #Clearing the Entryway (76) #The Maelstrom Below (77 Heroic) #Into the Aerodrome (78 Heroic) #The Bathezid Barracks (79 Heroic) #The Rhino Spy (80 Heroic) #The Gift of Korucust (83 Heroic) Skyrider Tosuj #Tack and Feed (78) #Keeping the Stone Man Down (80) #Preparing for Take Off (82)